


Kurt, Elliott, and the Hummelholidays

by Leydhawk



Series: Reflections [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Kelliott, M/M, Ongoing story, Past Klaine, Rating increase for explicit sex, word a day prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 14,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leydhawk/pseuds/Leydhawk
Summary: My fills for the 2017 Hummelholidays prompts from tumblr. An ongoing Kelliott story.





	1. Lights

**Author's Note:**

> I want to send out a thank you to everyone at @hummelholidays on tumblr for doing this again this year. I'm hoping to write every prompt with an ongoing Kelliott story. I appreciate every hit and kudos, and I'm going to ask for comments if anyone can take the time to do them. I'm very much hoping this story and whatever fills I can manage for Klaine Advent will break me out of the block I've been struggling with all year. Feedback could help, so if you'd like more stories from me, please comment.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Liane

Elliott answered his door to find Kurt Hummel there, holding the handle of a compact rolling suitcase.

“The power went out at my place. I was in the groove, working on a new design, and the lights just went out. I have to finish it for Monday so I’m staying on your couch, okay?”

Since their various bands had fizzled out, Elliott and Kurt kept in touch mostly by liking one another’s Facebook posts, so Elliott was definitely surprised to see Kurt. However, he was still a friend and Elliott would never abandon a friend in need, so he stepped aside and let Kurt pass.

“Great. Okay. Thanks. So, what’s your wifi password?” Kurt breezed through and dropped into the comfy chair in which Elliott had been sitting, withdrawing a tablet and stylus from the outside pocket of his case and looking up expectantly as he opened the settings on the device.

Elliott sighed and told him.

Several hours and multiple shushings later, Kurt finally set his tools aside and smiled at Elliott, who had long since settled on his couch with a book. The death glare he’d received when he took up his guitar to practice had assured him that Kurt’s need for control and getting his own way hadn’t changed in the time they’d been estranged.

“Well? Do I get the story now or what?” Elliott asked, half amused and half annoyed at the other man.

“What story? I told you, I lost power.”

“And you came to a person you haven’t spoken to in eight months?”

Kurt huffed. “You could have said no, if you didn’t want me here.”

“Kurt, c’mon. Why me and not one of your close cadre?”

“I don’t... I don’t really have any close friends anymore. Not here in the city, anyway.”

Over cups of tea that switched to scotch when Kurt’s voice started quavering as he recounted the various fallings-out that he’d had with his former circle of friends, Elliott received enough information to bring a strong image of Kurt in a lonely tower to mind.

“Don’t get me wrong, switching to design at Parsons was the right move for me, but everyone else is pursuing their performance or exhibitionist interests, and they all support each other and I’m just...”

“On your own. I get that. I’ve had some lone wolf times in my life, too.”

Kurt looked so relieved that Elliott’s heart gave a hard clench of sympathy.

“Okay. Well, I’m going to bed,” Elliott declared. He indicated the quilt Kurt had drawn over his shoulders. “That be okay for bedding?”

“It’ll have to be, I suspect. You’re such a dude, I bet you don’t have spare bedding for guests.”

Elliott just rolled his eyes and kissed the top of Kurt’s head as he moved toward his bedroom.

“See you in the morning, Kurt.”

“Goodnight, Ell.”


	2. Baking

Elliott awoke to amazing smells. He was certain his tiny kitchen had never produced such scents in the years he’d lived in the apartment. He didn’t bother to put any additional clothes on beyond his loose sleep pants as he followed his nose out. 

“Scones. I had to improvise since you only had Bisquick and protein powder, but they still came out good,” Kurt announced. He passed Elliott a plate and a cup of coffee. 

“Mm. G’mornin’,” Elliott grunted. Kurt’s mouth quirked in amusement. 

“Are you a coffee zombie?”

“Nngh,” Elliott agreed, and took a hefty swig of the brew. It was prepared exactly how he liked it, and he nodded appreciatively. 

Kurt watched him expectantly, eyes that were far too bright and alert darting down to the pastry and back to Elliott’s. 

Obediently, Elliott took a bite and groaned. It was delicious. Kurt’s face lit up, and he took his own cup with him as he went to sit down, again taking Elliott’s favorite spot on his worn, overstuffed chair. 

Late that afternoon, when he received the text from his building manager letting him know his power had been restored, Kurt left with a kiss of gratitude on Elliott’s cheek. 

Elliott decided that Kurt was the best uninvited guest he’d ever had as he settled into his chair with his guitar to practice for class the following day.


	3. Movies

“I can’t believe your school actually rents this theater to show student films! This place is amazing. I come to every Audrey Hepburn film they play here,” Kurt exclaimed as he and Elliott settled into the worn velveteen of the seats in one of the oldest movie houses still in use in the city. 

Elliott looked at Kurt in fond exasperation and bit back a teasing remark about how stereotypical Kurt was. He’d seen how fragile Kurt’s positive moods could be and enjoyed the vivaciousness of happy Kurt far too much to risk bringing him down. 

“Thanks for coming with me. I get extra credit for writing reviews of two or more of these short films, and I’m sure you’ll have thoughts and opinions to bounce back and forth with me after. We are on for drinks tonight, right?”

“Sure, as long as we don’t stay out too late. I have to complete that dress in the morning before class tomorrow.”

“That one you were designing at my place? That was really beautiful. Very floaty.”

“Ooo, so technical! Maybe you should transfer schools, too!”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m saving my descriptors for my extra credit assignment.”

Kurt nudged his shoulder and smiled as the lights dimmed. Elliott couldn’t keep from smiling back, and enjoyed watching the movies with Kurt at his side.


	4. Snow

Inviting Kurt to the frat party Elliott had been hired to perform at wasn’t supposed to end the way it did, but Elliott didn’t really regret it. 

Singing for over an hour, Elliott hadn’t been able to keep a close eye on Kurt and had been pleased it looked as if his friend was having a good time. The trays of Jell-O shots that passed all over the open plan main floor of the frat house were obviously having an effect on Kurt, who eventually began dancing hypnotically all alone, eyes closed, arms raised. 

The loose-limbed grace of Kurt’s slim body began to degrade with a few more passes of the deceptively strong sweet shots, but Kurt was laughing as he stumbled, and he seemed to have no lack of dance partners willing to keep him on his feet. 

Nearing the end of his set, Elliott watched in concern as Kurt was escorted toward the back of the house by two men. The dim lights made it hard to see, but Elliott was pretty sure that Kurt was being taken to a corner where Elliott had noted drug use happening. 

Finishing his song, Elliott excused himself and hurried to his friend. 

“—won’t have a hangover! It’s like a magic bullet,” said one of the guys holding Kurt upright as he swayed. 

Elliott shook his head. He’d been fed the same line about cocaine at a party his freshman year, and had ended up sicker than alcohol had ever made him after doing two lines to try to stave off the impending hangover. 

“Kurt! Hey, man, there you are! I’ve been looking for you. Your parole officer is here and wants to talk to you,” Elliott called loudly. He saw the dealer at the table beyond a ring of people sweep his product up and vanish out the back. 

“Huh? Elliott! You were amazing! You sounded so great! We need to sing together. I miss singing with you! I don’t get to sing enough anymore. Can we get the band back together? Where’s Dani? She was cool. She was never a bitch to me like Rach and Satan. I was a bitch to her though, after I left NYADA. Why did I do that? I’m like Blaine, I want to make music! He said that one time. He said he wanted to make music and help people. Or was it art? Then he tried to force me to have sex with him. But he was drunk. Blaine’s a horny drunk, did you know that? What kind of drunk am I, Elli? I don’t think I could get it up now so I’m not a horny drunk. Is this whiskey dick? Is that what they mean? You’re really hot, Elli, but I’m limp as a noodle down there right now and—“

The young men who’d been escorting Kurt had abandoned him when Elliott had made his false declaration, and so Elliott was left supporting the dead drunk Kurt and trying to get him into his coat so they could leave. Kurt’s babbling was accompanied by gestures which had set him off balance more than once, and Elliott finally just wrapped Kurt’s coat around him and practically dragged him out of the frat house. 

By the time they’d arrived at Elliott’s apartment, Kurt’s monologue had meandered from every sexual partner Kurt had had to all the high school friends who had abandoned him, and to how awful everyone was at Parsons, and Kurt was weeping uncontrollably. 

Actually having to carry Kurt up the stairs, Elliott was looking forward to Kurt passing out. He had learned more about Kurt’s personal life than he’d ever wanted to know in the time it took to get back. 

Getting Kurt to drink two glasses of water, Elliott settled him on the sofa on his side with a large wastebasket just below him. Then Elliott finally got to get himself divested of his Starchild clothes and headed to his own rest. 

“Oh fuck!” Kurt cried, and Elliott sighed and returned to his friend. Kurt was on all fours by the kitchen counter. 

“What’s up, buddy?” Elliott asked. 

Kurt burst into noisey sobs. “Dad calls me bud! I miss him!”

Sighing, Elliott hauled Kurt to his feet. “Come on. Back to the couch. And stay there this time, Kurt.”

“I gotta piss.”

Elliott shook his head and changed trajectories. 

But Kurt couldn’t stay upright, nor could he manage the fly of his typically super tight pants. 

Feeling quite put upon, Elliott held Kurt from behind and undid the button and zipper for him. He balked at going any further. 

“Come on, Kurt. Do your business so I can get you back to bed.”

There was muttering and fumbling and finally Elliott heard the splash in the toilet. Kurt tilted dangerously, and Elliott caught him, ending up with with quite the eyeful of Kurt’s junk when he manhandled Kurt back to the sofa and realized Kurt hadn’t tucked himself back in. 

Damn. That was not what Elliott would have expected from the svelte countertenor. He’d better be a ‘show’-er because if he was a ‘grow’-er, he’d give porn stars a run for their money. 

Shaking himself out of his observation, Elliott peeled Kurt’s pants off of him, definitely not wanting to deal with any injury Kurt gave himself with his cock nestled between the metal sides of his zipper. 

He rather spitefully left Kurt with his dick hanging over the waistband of his bikini briefs and covered him with a spare sheet before the quilt went on top. 

He had plans for the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snow is another word for cocaine, in case anyone is wondering where the prompt is in this. I’m hoping Kurt’s drunk rambling won’t be seen as Blaine bashing since I’m trying not to do that. This is as bad as it gets, and Kurt clarifies his statement to Elliott later. 
> 
> I love writing drunk Kurt! What did you think?


	5. Decorations

Elliott took a sadistic glee in setting up the silver bells Christmas decoration the morning after Kurt’s massive drinking binge. 

Looking down with affection on his friend, Elliott marveled at how much noise and drool one hungover person could produce. Kurt’s snores sounded like the pipes in Elliott’s first apartment, and he was definitely glad his throw pillows were washable. 

Clicking on the power for the bell decoration after making sure the volume was cranked, Elliott sat back into his cozy armchair and waited as the music began. 

The high tinkle of the first bells made Kurt’s eyebrows twitch, and as the next notes rose, those eyebrows drew tightly together and his lips smacked and twisted as he woke. Eyes slitted open, Kurt groaned as the volume increased with a crescendo. His hand came up to cover his exposed ear and he burrowed his head into the pillow before jerking away from the big wet spot of what had to be cold saliva. He groaned loudly at the motion and leaned forward and vomited into the wastebasket Elliott had strategically placed. 

Elliott snorted in laughter when Kurt seemed to begin to doze back off as the quieter interlude played, then moaned and gagged when the sound increased again. 

The sheer misery in Kurt’s eyes when he opened them and looked to Elliott had him clicking the sound off against his better judgement, and Kurt whimpered some sort of gratitude before rolling off the couch onto his hands and knees. He winced and quickly adjusted his dick, shoving it back into his underwear, and Elliott had to laugh at that. 

“Why’s my dick hanging out?” Kurt mumbled. 

“Because I’m a gentleman and wouldn’t touch you without your permission.”

“Ohmygod I feel so...”

Elliott snickered. “If you’re done being sick I’ll deal with that bin and you can go shower. There’s tylenol in the medicine cabinet.”

“Can I just die instead?”

“Not in my living room.”

“Mm. Kay.”

After Kurt had showered and eaten the pancakes Elliott made for breakfast, he seemed more lucid and kissed Elliott’s cheek when he left. 

Elliott turned the bells back on as he decorated the rest of the apartment with his mismash of childhood crafts and accumulated decor from his years living in the city. 

He rather looked forward to Kurt’s reaction the next time he came over.


	6. Candles

“So you did a song with the first line about being alone—as a duet? A breakup song about finding peace on your own, sung to your boyfriend?” Elliott’s confusion was laced liberally with a teasing tone and Kurt shoved him. They were hanging out after Kurt had rearranged Elliott’s Christmas decorations upon arrival. 

“Shut up. It was Blaine’s idea. And we lost anyway, so...” 

At the mention of his ex, a darker atmosphere descended and Elliott determined to lift it. 

“Well, I did a talent show performance in middle school dressed as a banana: I’m not really judging.”

Kurt’s eyes widened. “You did not!”

Elliott held his face straight but his eyes betrayed his humor and he finally broke. 

“No. Not really.”

“I hate you. I really, really do.”

“Nah, you love me. You’re totally in love with me and you’re hiding it.”

Kurt flushed nearly neon red, but rolled his eyes and made his excuse to leave. 

Elliott stopped him at the door. 

“You know I was just kidding, right?”

Kurt looked up at him, and Elliott was struck by the other man’s beauty. It was vulnerable and open for an instant, but just as Elliott took a breath to speak, Kurt smirked and patted his cheek. 

“Had ya going for a second there, huh? You can’t tell me I’m not a superb actor.”

And Kurt left. 

Playing the moment back through his mind that night, Elliott found he was rather certain that Kurt hadn’t been acting at all. And Elliott surprised himself when he realized that the thought didn’t bother him.


	7. Family

When the door to Elliott’s apartment opened, Kurt breezed through, carrying bags of groceries and chattering a mile a minute. 

Once in the kitchen, he finally really looked at the person who had answered his knock. 

“Ohmygod, Elli, what happened to your hair!”

Sandy blonde hair was pulled back into a man bun, and there was no trace of makeup around the blue eyes. A swift glance down showed a version of dress which Kurt had never seen upon his friend: a light blue denim shirt was buttoned all the way up, with a darker blue denim overshirt on top of it, unfastened. And he wore baggy tan cargo pants. 

Kurt thought he might faint. 

“Evan, I asked you a question, man!”

Kurt turned and cried out wordlessly. 

Elliott, black hair streaked with electric blue and pasted down across his forehead over black lined eyes, clad in tight black jeans and a tighter black t-shirt, emerged from his bedroom. 

“Oh, hey, Kurt. You met Evan?”

Kurt’s eyes darted back and forth between them. 

“Brother?”

“Twin, yeah,” Elliott clarified. 

“Oh thank god. I thought you’d turned into a hipster!”

Kurt flung himself into Elliott’s arms, and the twins exchanged a look, the curl of Evan’s lip and arc of his eyebrow suggestive. Elliott slightly shook his head, but at the flat look he received in return, smiled a little and shrugged as he squeezed Kurt in a hug. 

When the friends broke apart, Kurt offered his hand to Evan. 

“Sorry about the drama. But, if you ever want a makeover, I’m amazing at them,” Kurt said, shaking firmly. 

Evan rolled his eyes and Kurt snickered at the familiar expression on the man’s also familiar face. The twin thing would take some getting used to. 

“I’m fine, but thanks. Ell, yes, I’m leaving before dinner, to answer your question. I just wanted to drop these presents for mom off. I have plans with my hipster friends.”

The sparkle in Evan’s eyes as he ribbed Kurt was again familiar and Kurt shook his head and smirked back. 

Elliott hugged Evan and escorted him to the door. 

“Tell me you’re tapping that,” Evan said quietly. Elliott’s flustered response was enough to make Evan laugh. 

“Happy holidays, Kurt! I’m sure I’ll see you around,” Evan called. Elliott shoved him out the door.


	8. Nature

Elliott knew something was wrong from the tone of Kurt’s texts. 

From Elliott: meet me at grand central at 11

From Kurt: too much to do

From Elliott: be there. You need a break 

From Kurt: fine. Pushy. 

From Elliott: damn right

Having their tickets ready when Kurt arrived, Elliott hustled him onto the train, nodding to himself at the dour way Kurt was dressed. He looked like he was an attendee at a victorian funeral with the severely narrow cut of his skinny suit, and the high collar of his wool, knee-length coat. 

After the third sigh, Elliott grew tired of the silence and nudged Kurt with his elbow. Kurt’s eyes cut to his and away, then his elbow nudged back. Elliott leaned back and put his arm on the back of Kurt’s seat. 

“Where are we going?” Kurt asked. 

“Someplace fun.”

Sigh. 

“Kurt. I want to give you some time doing something completely different than you normally do. You up for it or should we turn around? I’ll take you to lunch and you can get back to whatever project you’re working on. No hard feelings, man.”

Kurt’s shoulders slumped a bit. He turned his head to look at Elliott, contrition painted in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry. I’m being a bitch while you’re being a good friend. I’m grateful for the distraction, truly.”

Elliott was warmed by the turnaround. It was very unlike Kurt had been in the past. He dropped his hand to Kurt’s shoulder and half-hugged him. 

“Alright.”

~~*~~

“The botanical gardens? Won’t they all be dead in winter?” Kurt asked when he saw the entrance. 

“Nope. That’s why it’s indoors. Plus, there’s another thing we’re here for,” Elliott said, winking. 

Kurt looked around and saw the signs for the special exhibit. “Trains? At the botanical gardens?”

“Model trains, with scenery like the city. It’s amazing. I’ve been coming since I was little. We’d come and see the trains and then go look at the lights. It was, uh, family time. A tradition.”

Kurt was watching Elliott with a tiny smile. “And you’re sharing it with me? That’s so sweet. Why didn’t you invite Evan?”

“I...we haven’t done it for the last few years. I mean, I’ve come alone, but Evan thinks it’s kinda...”

“Hokey?”

Elliott looked away. “Difficult. Mom and Dad split up two years ago.”

“Elli...” Kurt leaned close and put his arm around Elliott’s waist, putting his head on the taller man’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. If it helps at all, I’ll happily come with you every year.”

Elliott tilted his head to rest against Kurt’s. Closing his eyes for a moment, there was a brief image of walking into the building with Kurt, and of them holding a small child by one hand each, swinging between them. 

He opened his eyes and moved in front of Kurt. He gave a quick kiss to Kurt’s forehead and hugged him, then took his hand and tugged him inside.


	9. Chocolate and Peppermint

“I’m sorry I couldn’t go out with you tonight but I’m glad your date canceled. I can really use the help,” Kurt said. 

Elliott looked at the kitchen of Kurt’s minuscule apartment from the living room which was two feet away. He glanced over his shoulder and saw an odd cabinet. 

“Is that a murphy bed?”

Kurt pulled the sauce pan off the burner and turned to him, put one hand on his hip, and raised an imperious eyebrow. 

“Oh, of course, you want the tour! Okay, so you’ve seen my kitchen,” Kurt gestured like a game show hostess at the 4-1/2 foot tall fridge, hard against the stove which could probably heat a stock pot utilizing all four burners, a 2 by 2 foot bit of counter space, and small sink, all with plain white cabinets mounted around them. 

Kurt took two mincing steps forward and swept his arm from one wall all the way across the twelve foot width to the other. “And here we have the living-slash-dining-slash bedroom.” 

He indicated the table and spindly little chair against the wall, placed where Kurt probably had to shift it to properly stand at the sink. “This is where I eat, study, and design.”

Two more steps toward the far wall and Kurt was in the center of his home. 

“Yes, that’s a murphy bed. My dad helped me put it together. And here is my entertainment center and loveseat with my delightful view...of the alley,” he said, pointing out his wall mounted twenty inch television and what he generously called a loveseat. Elliott doubted they’d both fit sitting side by side upon it. 

Of course that made him consider Kurt perching on his lap, perhaps snuggling under the crocheted blanket that hung on the back of the seat. 

Clearing his throat to clear his mind, Elliott nodded to the fabric encasement against the wall. It took up more than four linear feet and was over half that deep. “Closet?”

“Mm-hmm. You can’t expect me to make do with this,” Kurt said, opening one of the two doors across from the bed. The closet was half the size of Kurt’s makeshift wardrobe. 

“And the bathroom, of course. No tub, but I usually have enough hot water to finish a shower.”

“Kurt...” Elliott began. He saw the other man tense, obviously waiting to be teased about the micro space in which he lived. “This place is incredible. You’ve worked out a way to live alone on the Upper East Side. That’s just...wow.”

Kurt’s smile slowly bloomed on his face, and Elliott was thrilled to be the person to put that look there. It was totally worth canceling a date with the drummer he’d met at the frat party. 

“Well! Okay, then. So I make Christmas candies every year. Today we’re making dark chocolate peppermint bark. Follow me to candyland, my dear Elli!”


	10. Winter Wedding

“Tell me you finished that mini collection last night,” Elliott said as he pushed into the tiny apartment.

“Um, what? Yeah, I did, but... what are you doing here?” Kurt’s hair was sleep rumpled, and Elliott saw that his murphy bed was folded down from the wall. “It’s eight am and I was finally getting to sleep in, Ell...”

Elliott caught the much-less-intimate-sounding shortening of his name and stopped.

“I’m sorry. I’m in a bind. One of my classmates and I are supposed to sing at this wedding today and she’s got food poisoning. She’s in the hospital.”

“Oh-kay. Sorry to hear that. What does it have to do with me?”

“I want you to play the gig with me. I’ll split the fee. Hell, I’ll give you the fee! I can’t let the bride down.”

“Wouldn’t having you singing sappy lovesongs with another guy kinda let her down?”

“No! She’s a student teacher in my program at school. The groom is a nurse at a hospice for people with AIDS. They’ll be fine with two guys singing their reception. But we need to rehearse. The first dance song is original so you’ll have to learn it.”

“No pressure. I have only been away from performing for over a year!”

Elliott looked down, feeling bad, but immediately brought his eyes back up when he saw that Kurt was half hard in his loose pajama pants. Oh fuck he is a grower...

“I’m sorry. Really. But I wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t completely confident that you could do it.”

Kurt tilted his head. “Why do I have such a hard time saying no to you?”

Elliott blushed and didn’t say the words that popped to mind: because you love me.

He just hoped it was possible it was true.

~~*~~

  
_I see death around me all the time  
See lovers torn apart: it’s such a crime_

_I see hope and light and performance  
But for me it was always dormant_

_When I met you I wasn’t ready  
Didn’t know how to do steady_

_But you taught me_  
You bought me  
Flowers

 _You made me see_  
That you and me  
Have power

 _We have love_  
And that’s what everyone needs more of.  
We have love  
And together we’ll write the score of

_Our life_

_One life_

_Together_

_Love from death  
Until death parts us_

_Love and light_  
I know we’ll fight  
But love will win  
‘Cause it’s a sin  
To walk away from

_Love._

“Ohmygod, Elli, this song is so bad,” Kurt moaned as they ran through it for the third time, note perfect, and Elliott declared himself satisfied.

“Yeah, well, they wrote it and they love it, so that’s that.”

Kurt shook his head and they went through the rest of the set list, making sure he knew all the songs.

Elliott was reminded of how much he loved singing with Kurt, and as they sang lovesong after lovesong together, it occurred to him.

He’d somehow fallen in love with Kurt Hummel.


	11. Twilight

The daylight faded outside the windows of the 25th floor restaurant where Elliott and Kurt had sung through the wedding reception. There were a few stragglers left on the dance floor, but the bride had relieved the men from their duties and the band played a final few instrumentals as the clean up crew cleared the tables and the final guests trickled out. 

Elliott couldn’t believe how gorgeous Kurt looked as he stood admiring the view of twilight and the city through the wall of glass. 

“Would you dance with me?” Elliott asked in a hushed tone that held more self consciousness than he normally allowed himself to express. 

Kurt smiled at him in the reflection and Elliott realized that Kurt hadn’t been looking at the city, he’d been seeing Elliott look at him. Eyes wide, Elliott wondered how telling his expression had been. 

“Yes,” Kurt said, and turned, taking Elliott’s hand and drawing him to the dance floor. With one arched brow, Kurt set his hands in position to lead, and Elliott took his own grip on the slender man with a wink. 

The song changed and Elliott recognized When I Fall in Love and his stomach fluttered. 

“You already know, don’t you?” Elliott asked. 

A blush brought a beautiful rose to Kurt’s cheeks. “I...I think so.”

“It’s so cliché to say this, but... I’ve never felt this way before.”

Kurt drew Elliott closer and rested his head against the other man’s. 

“Tell me,” Kurt breathed. “Tell me what you’re feeling, Elli.”

“Like my day has something missing until I see you. Like there’s a future just beyond the sunrise that’s more rich and full than I ever imagined possible. That I’m falling so hard for you that I’m dizzy and I only feel peace when we’re touching.”

They danced several more bars before Kurt turned his head and tilted his face up and kissed him. 

Silence. A profound, encompassing quiet and peace settled into Elliott and he finally understood the meaning of the word ‘rapture’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to celebrate my birthday by breaking out of the friend zone for the guys. I hope it doesn’t disappoint.


	12. Gingerbread

“Favorite...popsicle flavor, and you cannot say anything dirty!” Kurt asked. 

He was sitting half on Elliott’s lap on the loveseat in his micro apartment. After declaring their romantic intentions to one another, they’d agreed to spend more time together before immediately jumping into bed, so Kurt had decided to grill Elliott with questions. 

“Banana. You?”

“Lime. Favorite kind of chocolate?”

“Mmm. I’m having a hard time keeping it clean here. But I like the spiced hot chocolate. Not too spicy, like, no hot peppers in it, but cinnamon and stuff.”

Kurt smiled as Elliott elaborated. “I like hot chocolate, too.” He snuggled against Elliott. “Favorite sandwich?”

“Oh, um. There’s so many. But...you’re not gonna laugh at me, right?”

“I might laugh near you...”

Elliott chuckled. “Peanut butter and jelly. Lots of thick jelly, like, when it’s really firm? That’s the kind I like.”

“When jelly firms up too much it’s called ‘tough’.”

Elliott laughed at that. “Tough jelly, huh? That’s what I like?”

“Apparently,” Kurt giggled. “I know how to make it like that. I don’t know if I could do it in my kitchen, but maybe sometime when I’m visiting my Dad in Lima... So, since we’re on food: favorite cookie?”

“Gingerbread. Definitely.”

“We should make gingerbread men! They’re so much fun... Oh, but my oven would only fit like two at a time. Maybe mini men?”

“Or cook them at my place. You’re welcome there any time, Kurt.”

“You do have a much bigger oven, Elli,” Kurt said with mock sincerity. 

“Hon, I think a sailboat galley is bigger than your kitchen.”

Kurt laughed and played with the hair on the back of Elliott’s neck. 

“So...’hon’?”

“That okay?”

“Um. I don’t want to, like, rush things. I’m completely okay with taking it slowly, but, I just—“

Elliott squeezed Kurt’s waist. “Spit it out.”

“If we’re gonna do this I want to be exclusive. I want you to be mine. My boyfriend. Is that—“

Elliott kissed him, feeling joy he’d never experienced before like a small sun glowing in his chest. 

“Yes, hon. I am totally on board with being exclusively yours.”


	13. St Lucia

“I’m frozen. My feet... I can’t even feel them. Why didn’t I go to school someplace warm?” Kurt moaned as soon as he dropped into the seat beside Elliott. 

The taller man glanced down at Kurt’s incredibly stylish but completely uninsulated shoes and didn’t reply. He merely pushed the mug of cocoa toward Kurt, who grasped the warm ceramic with a moan. 

The sound was distinctly sexual and Elliott paused to savor it. He agreed with them not rushing into sex, although that didn’t mean he wasn’t thinking about it. 

“I love to visit warm places but I don’t think I could stay. I remember you complaining about the heat during performances with One Three, and how you hated sweat stains,” Elliott offered, recalling their time as the band One Three Hill with Dani. 

“This is true. I hate the summers here: god, this city can smell!”

“But going somewhere with a beach...”

Kurt’s eyes took on a faraway look. “I’ve never seen the ocean.”

“What! Oh, we’ve gotta do that. Maybe I can get the time share from my Dad for St Lucia in March. It’s usually during spring break for NYU.”

Kurt gave him an odd look. “You...think we’ll still be...”

Elliott reached for Kurt’s hand and rested his fingertips against where the pale digits clutched the mug. 

“I do. And if it turns out I’m wrong and we’re terrible boyfriends, let’s go as friends.”

Kurt’s eyes nearly glowed in response. He released the cocoa and turned his hand over, delicately taking ahold of Elliott’s fingers and drawing them to his lips for a gentle kiss to Elliott’s knuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally dealing with holiday blues here and barely writing. I have a bunch of these prewritten so hopefully I’ll be able to keep up with the daily posts. For the, like, five (?) people even reading them. Thanks Niki and Delightful Fear for all the support.


	14. Unexpected or Bad Luck Holiday Events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t have an actual time for when this story takes place, so I don’t know if there was a blizzard in NYC whenever Glee would have had Kurt as an upperclassman, but there’s one in my verse.

Kurt slipped on the ice and went down on one knee, then fell back onto his ass. He wanted to cry. Not only was his ankle likely sprained, his designer jeans were probably ruined as well.

Struggling to his feet, Kurt limped his way home through the thickening flurries of snow.

After changing into pajama pants, Kurt called Elliott.

“Hey, did you make it home from class okay? It’s getting nasty out there,” was what Elliott opened with.

“I fell. Like a total dumbass. I twisted my ankle and ruined my pants… I’m so mad at myself!”

“Oh, honey, no…”

“I don’t even have any ice, how’s that for irony? I can’t ice my damned ankle.”

Kurt’s voice was petulant, but it made Elliott’s heart hurt.

“Elevate it. I’ll be right there.”

“No, it’s awful out! Don’t—“

But the line was silent and inactive, and Kurt couldn’t actually bring himself to be upset that he had a boyfriend willing to brave a blizzard to come take care of him.

~~*~~

“This mattress is really comfortable,” Elliott said as they snuggled down, Kurt’s injured ankle propped awkwardly on a stack of towels, an ice pack cradling the joint.

“What, did you think it’d be like a cot or something? I like my creature comforts.”

“I don’t know. I’ve never tried a murphy bed. I am glad you’re comfy, though.”

“I’m especially comfy with my very sweet boyfriend who spent two hours getting here.”

Elliott grinned like an idiot. “I’m much happier here with you, snowed in, than I would have been at my place, worrying about you.”

“You are probably stuck here for at least a day or two.”

Elliott turned and looked into Kurt’s eyes. “Whatever shall we do to pass the time?”

Kurt giggled and pulled him into a kiss. “Come here, you…”


	15. Traditions

Elliott handed Kurt the festive plastic Christmas cup and sank down onto the sofa next to him, sighing.  
   
“I will be so relieved when this semester is over. I can’t believe graduation is just around the corner for me. Oh shit, what’s wrong?” The expression on Kurt’s face immediately caught his attention.  
   
“What is in this?” Kurt asked, peering into the cup.  
   
“Eggnog. It’s my Grammy’s recipe. You don’t like it?”  
   
“Is there any cream or egg in it? It tastes like lighter fluid with cinnamon!”  
   
Elliott laughed. “Yeah, it’s pretty strong. Do you want me to cut it with some milk or something?”  
   
“I…I think I’ll skip it altogether. That is way too much alcohol for me.”  
   
Elliott stared for a long moment.  
   
“What? See, if I didn’t know better, I’d think you were trying to get me wasted so you could have your way with me.”  
   
“How do you know I’m not?” Elliott leered.  
   
Kurt dropped his overdone delicate sensibilities façade. ”Because we both know you don’t have to get me drunk for that.”  
   
“We do?”  
   
Kurt bit his lip. “I thought you would have guessed that the exchange of handjobs when we were snowed in meant I think we should move things along.”  
   
Elliott smiled but didn’t reply.  
   
Kurt’s eyes widened and his creamy complexion lightened to a sickly pallor.  
   
“No, hon, don’t do that. Don’t panic.”  
   
Kurt took a breath, and Elliott could hear how it wavered, but Kurt looked a little calmer when he turned his whole body and faced Elliott. “Okay. So, will you go ahead and explain what your reaction means, then?”  
   
“Yes, of course I will. I just wanted you to listen.”  
   
“Okay, so I’m listening,” Kurt huffed.  
   
“Kurt…us taking our time getting into sex isn’t just about you. I want to take our time. I want to build our intimacy and really enjoy learning all about each other, not just what gets us off. I want to…savor every first we have. We’ll only have each first once, and…call me sentimental, but I want to have each first be a distinct and special memory. For us.”  
   
Kurt’s eyes glittered in the low light, but no tears escaped. “You are such a sap. I…I guess I just assumed you were waiting on me. That’s how it’s always been for me, like, the guy I’m with is always the one who’s ready for more before I am and I try so hard not to let that pressure get to me, but…”  
   
“You said something the night of the frat party. You said Blaine tried to force you to have sex. Was that like, pressure, or like…attempted rape? I feel like I need to know if you have some kind of history that might come up and—“  
   
“Ohmygod, no, not… It wasn’t like that. He was drunk and got a little grabby and I shut him down. That’s all. It never… It was never like that.”  
   
Elliott felt almost lightheaded with relief.  
   
“I’m so glad, hon.”  
   
“Since you seem to want full disclosure, though, I’ll tell you that in high school, my first kiss was stolen from me by a closeted homophobic bully. That wasn’t… I mean, that sucked, at the time, for sure, but I really doubt I’ll ever have flashbacks or need therapy for it or anything.”  
   
Elliott took Kurt’s hand and nodded, but his expression was solemn. “I wish you’d never had any sort of experience being violated that way.”  
   
“Have you?”  
   
“That’s a long story. The answer is yes, and I will tell you everything, but can we not, right now?”  
   
Kurt nodded slowly. “I’m sorry you went through anything bad, ever, Elli. And I’ll listen whenever you want to tell me about it. Or whenever you feel you can.”  
   
Nodding again, Elliott leaned forward and kissed Kurt softly, then harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this redeems the not-intended-as-bashing mention of Blaine’s pressuring Kurt outside Scandals. That never sat well with me and I won’t sugar coat it, although I think I lost some Klaine readers by writing Kurt’s drunken rambling about it. And yes, we’ll learn about Elliott’s past during this challenge. I will warn for it when it comes around.


	16. Holiday Party

“I don’t really want to go, but…”  
   
Elliott was always touched when Kurt showed him his insecurities. “What is it?”  
   
“This holiday show thing at Parsons. I mean, I have an outfit in it, but these parties are so stressful, and I don’t really want to subject you to the scrutiny of the fashion people, you know?”  
   
A plan sprung to Elliott’s mind and he nodded to himself. There had to be a use of having a conventionally stylish identical twin at some point, right?  
   
“When is it? Of course I’ll accompany you. I’m your boyfriend. And I want to see your creation on a runway. You’re so talented, Kurt.”  
   
Kurt’s face lit like a light shone through his skin. “Oh. Okay then. It’s Saturday afternoon.”  
   
~~*~~  
   
The expression on Kurt’s face when he saw Elliott across the lobby was one of utter incredulity, and shifted straight into resentment and anger as he stalked over.  
   
“Evan, what the hell are you doing here?”  
   
Elliott laughed out loud.  
   
“Kurt, honey, it’s me! I clean up nice, okay?”  
   
Kurt’s jaw dropped as he eyed the designer suit with the high collar that hid Elliott’s tattoos, the Italian leather shoes, and the dark blonde hair done in a smooth swoop with no wild colors or even black in sight.  
   
“Is this why you couldn’t see me last night?”  
   
“It takes a bit of doing to strip the color out of my hair, and I had to go down to mom’s house to get Evan’s suit, so, yeah.”  
   
Kurt hugged him enthusiastically, but pulled back to study him further. He looked closer at Elliott’s ears and saw he had small, flesh colored patches over his gauges, and with a sniff, identified his cologne.  
   
“Dior Homme?”  
   
“It’s also Evan’s.”  
   
“And a summer scent, and so not you.”  
   
Kurt took on a determined look and drew him to the men’s room. He wiped Elliott’s neck, trying to get some of the cologne off of him, and carefully plucked the patches off his dark blue gauges. Pulling eyeliner out of some pocket of his own suit, Kurt handed it to Elliott and indicated the mirror. Elliott obediently applied it the way he usually wore it, and Kurt wet his hands and restyled Elliott’s hair into more of the spikey look typical of his daily norm. Stepping back, Kurt eyed him, then untied and withdrew the tie from his neck and unbuttoned two buttons. Another moment’s ponderance, and a third button came free.  
   
“That’s a little more you. Your smooth baby face I can’t do anything about, but at least now you look more like my boyfriend and less like a stepford version. I love your personal style, hon. You don’t have to change to fit in. I’ll always stand up for your right to be yourself.”  
   
Kurt kissed Elliott’s cheek, then his lips, giving him a long moment of eye contact to prove his sincerity. Then Kurt took Elliott’s hand, and with head held high, he led him back out to the crowd of fashion people who would, no doubt, judge them both for the more casual look Elliott sported.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m very behind responding to comments. Sorry! I’ll get to them, I promise. Thanks for supporting this story. 
> 
> Liane


	17. Mistletoe

The dress Kurt put down the runway was stunning. It garnered a rise in the volume of the applause, and it wasn’t even just Elliott who caused it. Several people approached Kurt afterward to congratulate him, and he was obviously flying high from the compliments and praise. He kept Elliott by his side as much as possible, giving credence to his proclamation that he was proud to be with Elliott, even while they both suffered sneering glances.  
   
Elliott watched how Kurt was received aside from the admiration of his work, and noticed that he had several admirers. While not jealous by nature, Elliott did enjoy being the envy of others, and he smiled particularly brightly when those young and not so young men glared at him for holding Kurt’s hand or touching him affectionately.  
   
The cocktail party shifted into a more raucous affair after a few hours and sunset. Instructors and businesspeople bailed, and the students and their friends took over. The music shifted to more dance-oriented faire, and Elliott happily accompanied Kurt for several songs, enjoying the lithe, graceful body he was getting to know when they had time to spend worshipping one another.  
   
They moved together seamlessly, and Elliott stared hungrily at Kurt’s mouth, uncertain if he’d want to be kissed, even though Kurt was rather shamelessly grinding against his hip. Leaning in, Elliott let his mouth hover near Kurt’s for a long moment, but just as he was getting ready to close the distance after double checking Kurt’s expression and seeing the teasing minx he so adored, a hand grasped Kurt’s arm and pulled him away. Elliott let his shoulders slump in disappointment for a minute, but wondered who could possibly be the cockblock.  
   
It was one of the models, and Elliott felt a pang of unfamiliar insecurity when he saw the man. Tall and slim with probably 4% body fat, cheekbones and a jawline to cut glass with, and flashing green eyes were accompanied by flattering, stylish clothes and perfectly coiffed hair to rival Kurt’s own. And he was trying to hold a sprig of mistletoe over Kurt’s head, but swaying dangerously.  
   
“What the fuck, Sebastian!” Kurt cried, loudly enough to draw a few stares and to bring out Elliott’s protective side. He stepped up next to Kurt and put his arm around his shoulders, then tilted his head and raised an eyebrow at the stranger.  
   
“Come on, Kurt, we’re old pals, aren’t we? Let’s dance. Let’s fuck, even. Your goth JFK Junior can join us!” Sebastian said, laughing. He was obviously drunk.  
   
“Do you want me to break his nose?” Elliott asked, not looking at Kurt, but speaking to him through a feral smile.  
   
Kurt giggled and buried his face in Elliott’s neck for a moment. “No, but I appreciate the sentiment. We were never friends, but we were both gay in Ohio, so I’m giving him a pass.”  
   
Shaking his head, Kurt grabbed Elliott’s hand and pulled him toward the exit.  
   
“We’re leaving?”  
   
“Yes. I have plans for my tough, goth JFK Junior.”  
   
Elliott happily followed along. The event hadn’t been a bad time, but he was definitely ready to have some alone time with his gorgeous boyfriend.  
   
He’d just ignore the ridiculous nickname.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where that nickname came from but my beta thought it was priceless so I left it in. She and I are probably showing our ages with that, but oh well.


	18. Friends

Elliott knew something was wrong the moment he walked into Kurt’s apartment and saw the murphy bed was down from the wall and the bedding slightly messed up. Kurt’s eyes were a little red but not exceptionally so. 

Enfolding Kurt in a hug as soon as the door closed behind him, his boyfriend’s slim body pressed close and Elliott felt him tremble. 

“Oh, Kurt. I’m here. You’re not alone.”

Kurt shook harder, and Elliott realized he was laughing. 

“Okay. What’s up?”

Kurt pulled back and kissed him lightly. 

“Thank you. I appreciate that you know what was bothering me.”

“I don’t, actually.”

“But you knew it would comfort me to hear I’m not alone. So thank you.”

Elliott touched Kurt’s face with his fingertips and kissed him back. 

“What’s really up, though?”

Kurt sighed and pulled away. He helped Elliott out of his coat and they sat down on the side of Kurt’s bed. 

“I picked up my mail today and there were all these Christmas cards and everyone seems to be there for each other and have someone to write cards with and I’m just... I’ve been forgotten. My old friends are all still making inside jokes and they’re in each other’s pictures...”

“Hey. You’re spinning it wrong, hon. They’ve written cards for you. They’re trying to include you. Look at it that way.”

Kurt tilted his head and Elliott tried not to see him mirroring the dog he’d had when they were kids. He didn’t think Kurt would approve of the comparison. 

“I guess you’re right. I can choose to look at it any way I want.” Kurt’s eyes narrowed a bit. “You’re really smart, you know?”

Elliott grinned, even with the facetious compliment. “And hey, if you wanna send cards out, we could do a sexy photo shoot or something...”

“Now you’ve ruined it,” Kurt replied with mock severity. Then he broke and smiled and kissed Elliott and they sort of forgot that they had planned to go out to dinner since they were already in bed and all.


	19. Shopping

Elliott stopped at the bodega on his way home. Kurt was coming over to take advantage of Elliott’s larger kitchen to bake some kind of nut bread that he insisted wasn’t a fruitcake. Even though it had dried fruit in it. 

So Elliott was getting some staple ingredients like flour and sugar and butter since Kurt had used much of it up with his previous baking-at-Elliott’s excursion that had ended up with gingerbread men cooling on every unoccupied flat surface in his entire apartment. 

He had what he needed and was headed toward the cash register when he caught a familiar silhouette from the edge of his vision. He turned and almost said Kurt’s name until he saw what Kurt was shopping for. 

Standing in the family planning section with two different boxes of condoms in his hands, Kurt was frowning at the packages as if they’d mortally offended him. 

Elliott couldn’t help it. He laughed. 

Kurt’s head jerked in his direction and he hid the boxes behind his back like a kid caught with cookies. 

“Hey there. I think you probably want the Magnums,” Elliott said, trying to sound matter of fact while suppressing his grin. 

Kurt huffed and rolled his eyes. He brought the boxes back out in front of him and shrugged. “We really should have been using them for blowjobs, you know.”

Elliott nodded. “Yeah, that would have been the boyscout level of safe. I got tested not long before we got together, though. What about you?”

“After the last person I was with, yeah.”

“Good. So, get both sizes, and let’s get back to my place, huh? I think we have some more things to talk about than your fruitcake.”

“It’s not fruitcake.”

“Whatever. C’mon.”


	20. Songs/Carols

“I am very curious where we’re going on such short notice, my dear Elli,” Kurt said after following his boyfriend onto the packed subway car. They commandeered a pole and stood facing each other with the metal between them. 

“I was inspired. And you needed a holiday pick me up.”

“So it’s something holiday related? I thought I told you I am saving all my cheer for when my Dad and Carole come to visit,” Kurt protested. 

“You’re going to love this.”

“Elli...”

“Hey now, no whining. It’s my turn to take you on a date. Just hush.”

Kurt sulked, looking terribly young as he blinked long and gave Elliott a side-eye. Elliott ruined it by laughing and Kurt ended up smiling at the sound. 

When they arrived at the venue, Kurt’s mouth dropped open and he turned to Elliott with eyes wide with wonderment. 

“The New York City Gay Men’s Chorus Christmas show?! Ohmygod I have wanted to go ever since I moved here! But how can you afford tickets, Elli, I know they’re not cheap.”

“We’re in the nosebleeds, so don’t get too excited to see anything up close, but you’ll hear every note, that I can promise.”

Kurt flung his arms around Elliott and kissed him soundly. 

“You’re right. This is wonderful. Thank you.”

Elliott felt like he could power Manhattan with the glow in his chest. 

“You’re welcome, Kurt. So very welcome.”


	21. Winter Solstice

“Would you stay over tonight?” Elliott asked. Calling early in the day to make arrangements for that night was unusual but Elliott wanted to plan their time. 

“Sure. Any particular reason?”

“Winter solstice. Longest night of the year.”

“Um, yeah... Am I missing a significance? Is that something you celebrate?”

“No, I’m not pagan, but...sort of? I think you’ll like what I have in mind.”

“Ooo. Color me intrigued, my dear Elli. Should I bring anything?”

“How about those two boxes I caught you examining at the bodega?”

“Now I really like where you’re going with this! See you tonight.”

“Bye, hon.”

~~*~~

“I don’t want you to think that I misled you or anything. Let’s eat and I can tell you what I’m thinking,” Elliott said when Kurt arrived with Thai takeout. 

“Okay,” Kurt agreed. He was comfortable trusting Elliott. 

They settled in on the couch to eat, casually leaning each against an arm with their stockinged feet tangled on the middle cushion. 

“I think I’ve told you that sex for me is about more than the physical,” Elliott began. Kurt nodded. It was something he liked about him. 

“So while I was hoping you’d feel like making the most of the longest night of the year with me, and I’m feeling ready to take another step in the sexual side of our relationship, I want to be intimate with you in other ways tonight, too.”

Kurt’s head tilted and he smiled. “What did you have in mind?”

“Talking.”

“About anything in particular? We talk, like, all the time.”

Elliott took a deep breath. “I want to tell you about that stuff in my past. I want you to feel comfortable telling me anything you want to tell me, too. I want to know you, better, deeper and I want you to know me.”

Kurt’s face opened up in a beautiful, touched expression. 

“That sounds amazing.”

~~*~~

Snuggling close naked in Elliott’s bed, because Elliott wanted to be literally and symbolically vulnerable to Kurt, Elliott spoke softly of a neighbor when he and Evan were little who had indulged Elliott’s interest in music and himself in Elliott’s body. 

“I started faking sick a lot to not go to school and eventually, Evan cornered me and demanded to know what was wrong since I was having nightmares. I told him, and we went to mom and she called the police but the guy had already moved out.”

“You’re talking so calmly about it,” Kurt observed, tears making his own eyes swim while Elliott’s stayed dry. 

“Years of therapy. I’ve talked about it in every possible way and learned and truly understand that it wasn’t my fault in any way. I even think all that has made me more confident when it comes to sharing myself with another person.”

“I guess that makes sense. So does your comment about wishing I had never had to experience something like being force-kissed. That seems really dumb in comparison to what you—“

“No. Don’t compare. Comparison is an act of violence against the self.”

“That’s...profound, Elli.”

“Iyanla VanZant, one of my favorite personal growth speakers.”

“Elli, can I confess that your self awareness makes me feel rather...frivolous?”

“Comparing,” Elliott sing-songed, then kissed Kurt on the nose. “I don’t think you’re frivolous. The things that are important to you are important to me because you care about them.”

“I love you,” Kurt said, looking serene. Elliott’s eyes widened. “I’ve never been the first one to say it before, but I know it’s true. I’ve known it’s true for a while now.”

“I love you so much, Kurt,” Elliott returned, his eyes overflowing. 

“Oh, Elli... I don’t have any big confessions to make right now. Well, other than the one I just did. So...can we move on to the sex marathon?”

Elliott laughed through his tears. “Yes, honey, I think that sounds perfect.”


	22. Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those readers familiar with my stuff have probably been waiting for this: SMUT! Romantic smut, but smut nonetheless. Anyone who’s not interested in pwp, feel free to skip this one.

“Do you know I have never told a boyfriend ‘I love you’ before?” Elliott asked as he kissed across Kurt’s chest. 

“I’m honored or... flattered or... oh god that feels good...” Kurt sighed. 

Smiling against the skin over Kurt’s ribs, Elliott nibbled the same place again. 

“I don’t know that it really means anything but I love that you said it first.”

“Elliott...”

He looked up at the use of his entire first name. Kurt stroked his cheek with a finger. 

“I think... I think that maybe for me it means everything.”

Elliott stilled. The enormity of what this relationship could be, for them, hit him, and he surged up from near Kurt’s waist to kiss him hard. 

They lay that way for some time, desperately trying to convey their feelings by wrapping each other close and kissing until their breath was shared, flowing from one man’s lungs into the other’s and back again until they were dizzy. 

It was Elliott who finally broke away with a shaky laugh. 

“I’m gonna pass out if we keep that up, and I’ll crush you.”

Kurt’s arms tightened around Elliott’s back, pulling him down hard against himself. 

“I’m tougher than I look. At some point, you’re going to collapse on me, and when you do, you should know I’ll happily hold you for however long it takes.”

Elliott smiled and just looked at Kurt for a long moment before going back to ravishing him. 

Kurt had previously discovered the amazing talent of Elliott’s mouth, but later, when Elliott looked up at him with that little grin and the sparkle in his eyes, bypassing Kurt’s erection and delving past Kurt’s balls, Kurt made a sound between a whine and a groan and found himself wantonly spreading his legs and even holding them behind his knees to pull them up and apart to give Elliott the easiest access he could to every part of his body. 

Elliott moaned in return and took full advantage, rimming him like eating ass was the best thing ever. 

By the time Kurt was practically sobbing his pleasure and starting to beg (and hearing his boyfriend plead “Fuck me, Elli, god, I need your cock, please, oh god,” was making Elliott shake with a primal need he’d never experienced before), Elliott was more than ready to comply. He shifted up and reached for a condom and the lube, setting the former aside and coating his fingers in the latter. 

“Do you wanna come first?” Elliott asked breathlessly. 

Kurt’s eyes were hazy as he looked at Elliott and shook his head sluggishly. “I wanna come with you in me. Wanna come with you fucking me with my knees at my ears and I want you to fuck me right through it until I’m too sensitive and you just keep going until you come and fill my ass and—“

“Jesus, Kurt!” Elliott laughed. “I’ll do my best, okay, but it’s been a while and you are so fucking hot and I love you so much...even your filthy fucking mouth and demanding pushiness...”

Kurt giggled, too, and pulled Elliott into a kiss. 

“You make me want everything, honey. I’m greedy for all of it, with you.”

Elliott looked into Kurt’s eyes and whispered his love again while he slipped his hand down and rubbed against Kurt’s hole. Kurt’s eyes rolled back and his hips churned. 

“God, don’t tease, just stretch me, I need your cock so bad...”

Elliott rested his forehead against Kurt’s collarbone for a moment, then slid a finger into the clenching heat, listening to the glorious sounds Kurt made as he rotated his finger and pressed against the tightness before adding a second. 

“Yes, god, yes, give me another, want to feel it, make it too much—Ahh!!”

Elliott felt heat prickle his scalp. He wanted everything with Kurt, too. Wanted to explore things he’d only ever experienced through watching porn, and he thought that maybe Kurt would enjoy it, from his reactions. 

Shaking off the image of Kurt and leather, Elliott refocused on what Kurt was demanding. 

“Fuck me, Elliott, oh god I need it, fucking fuck me, now, now-now-now—“

Elliott fumbled for the condom with his free hand, still twisting his fingers inside Kurt. 

“Sit up a little, and put it on me,” Elliott growled, dropping the square on Kurt’s chest. 

Kurt was gasping and writhing and made an ungodly sound when he shifted his body up and Elliott just followed, keeping his fingers deep inside as Kurt moved to obey. 

With clumsy hands, Kurt struggled and eventually got the condom rolled onto Elliott. 

“Yes, honey, good job. Now I’m gonna give you what you want,” Elliott said, popping the top of the lube and squirting it into the palm of the hand he was still fingering Kurt with. He snapped the bottle shut and dropped it, rolling onto Kurt and getting into position. Pulling his fingers most of the way out, he led his cock in, feeding through the puddle of lube so Kurt was never left wanting when Elliott finally pressed into him. 

“Oh god. Oh, Elli... You feel so good... oh, honey, yes... All of it, give it to me—Yeah!!”

Elliott thrust in and Kurt’s face scrunched and his mouth hung open as they started fucking in earnest. 

It felt amazing. Elliott never wanted it to end. Guided by Kurt’s orders, he fucked hard and deep, folding Kurt in half and giving him everything, sweating, desperately holding back. 

“Kurt, god! I need you to come. I’m-I’m...”

Kurt’s hand slipped between them and Elliott felt it moving as he jacked himself, felt the echoing clenches on his cock, and it was too much. 

“Kurt!” Elliott cried, coming hard and long, jerking and trying to keep thrusting but completely lost to the pleasure of Kurt’s body. 

“Ahh! Elli! Yes!” Kurt came in spurts, his ass tightening into too much stimulation on Elliott, who heard himself whimpering. 

As soon as Kurt stopped shaking, Elliott held the condom and pulled out in relief. Disposing of it, he grabbed a handful of tissues and wiped Kurt’s chest, then cleaned at least some of the rest of the mess before he pulled Kurt into his arms and let himself relax completely. 

“Elli...”

“Mm.”

“That was...”

“Mm?”

“Magic.”

“Mm. Yeah.”


	23. TV Holiday Specials

“Look what I found on YouTube!” Elliott crowed when Kurt arrived at his apartment to utilize Elliott’s kitchen again. 

Kurt looked at the laptop Elliott held open and cringed. 

“Ohmygod. That’s on YouTube?!”

The black and white, completely saccharine and ridiculously over the top Christmas special the McKinley high glee club had performed was running on the screen. 

“No. Oh, no. I’m not watching that. Tell me you didn’t watch that?”

Elliott closed the laptop, cutting off the false chipper of Kurt’s own voice mid-fake-laugh and pulled Kurt into a hug. The distress on Kurt’s face was surprisingly genuine and Elliott felt awful for having put it there. 

“Hey. I’m sorry. I didn’t think this would bother you. I don’t want to make you feel bad, honey.”

Kurt sighed heavily. “I just... I don’t have any of those friends anymore. Not even... Anyway, it’s hard to remember that once, I belonged and...”

“Jesus, Kurt! Don’t... I really didn’t mean... How do I make it up to you? I never intended to hurt you.”

“No, you didn’t. I just... Parsons is fucking cutthroat. So was NYADA, to be honest. I just didn’t know what being in a whole group of friends was like; dysfunction and all, and that I’d miss it so much. I’m just feeling kind of...melancholy. And pathetic. I’m sorry. I don’t want to bring you down. I can go and—“

“Stop! Kurt, honey. You’re not really seeing things clearly. You told me you got Christmas cards from a bunch of people, right? Are any of them here in New York? I’m sure they’d be thrilled to see you. They’re still your friends.”

“They don’t even message me on Facebook! They’ll like a post every now and then, but they don’t really want me in their lives. I can tell.”

Elliott frowned. It seemed to him that Kurt’s perspective was likely skewed by insecurity. He wanted to help but just wasn’t sure how much he should interfere. 

“I only knew a few of them for a short time, but they all seemed to me to actually really care about you. I hope you’ll consider that maybe you’re all busy people and doing the best you can. And if you want them in your life more, maybe you need to reach out.”

“I... I’ll think about it. Now, can we make this quiche? I’m bringing Dad and Carole straight to my place from the airport tomorrow and I want to make sure there’s something homemade to eat right away.”

“Yep. Let’s break some eggs!”

Kurt chuckled but was definitely thoughtful through their time preparing and then making out until the timer buzzed. 

“Are you sure you’re not missing anything with your family by coming out to dinner tomorrow with mine?” Kurt asked while they were waiting for the quiche to cool enough to pack up. 

“Nah. Evan’s got a date, meeting his girlfriend’s family, actually.”

“And... Your folks? I don’t want to push, but you don’t really talk about them...”

“Dad’s out of state and Mom went to Bermuda with her sister for a tropical holiday,” Elliott said. He paused and touched Kurt’s back. “And I’m not deliberately obfuscating my family. I’ll tell you anything you want to know.”

Kurt turned and hugged him. “Thank you. I didn’t want to pry but I want so much to know everything about you.”

“Stick that in the fridge and we can talk, if you want.”

So they spent the rest of the evening talking, this time about things of more substance than favorite popsicle flavor.


	24. Christmas Eve

Elliott spent way more time than he usually did picking out what to wear. He knew Kurt wouldn’t let him get away with wearing Evan’s clothes just to make a good impression on Burt and Carole, and he did want to be himself, but it was still a big deal to spend Christmas Eve with Kurt’s parents, so he dithered for twenty-five minutes. Deciding on black jeans with his combat boots instead of platforms, and a simple purple henley with a repurposed suit vest, Elliott wore only two rings and kept his sleeves rolled down so his ever-increasing-toward full sleeve tattoos were covered. 

He still felt nerves the likes of which he had never experienced, even auditioning for shows and bands, as he approached the Hummel-Hudsons standing together near the host stand at the restaurant on Christmas Eve night. 

“Elli!” Kurt’s face lit when he spotted Elliott, and he hugged him unselfconsciously. “Hi. You look great. Meet my folks!”

“Call me Carole, please, sweetheart. It’s so good to meet you,” Carole enthused, shaking Elliott’s hand. 

“You too, thank you, Carole.”

Burt looked up at Elliott and his stare was flat and assessing, making Elliott’s guts twist even while he tilted his head up and gave a sincere smile. 

“It’s very nice to officially meet you, Mr Hummel,” Elliott said, offering his hand to shake. “I think we were at a few things together when you visted Kurt before he and I...”

“Yeah, yeah. Good to meet you, too,” Burt interrupted. He side-eyed Elliott as the host led them to their table. “I’m glad you’ve been watching out for him.”

Elliott felt his polite smile widen with sincerity. “He’s strong enough to manage by himself but I’m glad he lets me help.”

“Yeah, well, I didn’t really have a choice during the blizzard, did I! You hung up on me!” Kurt teased. 

“And when I talked to you when you were snowed in, you sounded happier than I’ve heard you in a long time,” Burt chided as he pulled out Carole’s chair and they all sat down. Carole shot Kurt a questioning look, but he just smiled and shrugged. Elliott realized he or Kurt might have held a chair for the other and maybe Kurt’s family expected it. 

“I am happier than I...” Kurt’s expression changed as he tilted his head and obviously considered it. “I’m happier than I’ve ever been, actually.”

Elliott froze, looking at him, feeling an incredible joy, and silence descended on the table. 

“What. I’m in love, and the man who I love is stable and supportive and confident and, just, like, wonderful. Why wouldn’t I be happy?”

Carole looked apologetically at Elliott. “We’re glad you’re happy, sweetie. We just remember Blaine, that’s all.”

“Carole...” Burt began. Elliott kept watching Kurt and saw the wistfulness in his eyes, then startled a bit when Kurt grabbed his hand firmly. 

“I know we’ve avoided the topic of Blaine. We don’t have to, though. He’s my first love, my ex-boyfriend, and he now lives in California.”

“Have you spoken to him lately?” Carole asked and Elliott watched Kurt’s face flare red and caught Burt’s jaw dropping from the corner of his eye. 

“I cannot believe how disrespectful that is! Carole! I’m here introducing my boyfriend, the man I love, to my family and you’re hinting I should get back with Blaine?!”

Carole looked appalled. “No! Oh, the timing on that question was awful, Kurt. I’m sorry. I was asking like I planned to ask about all your friends. I had no intention of disrespecting Elliott or your relationship. I’m sorry, Elliott.”

“I’m okay, Carole, thank you. So, did you guys get to see the dress Kurt had in the runway show? It was amazing,” Elliott said, squeezing Kurt’s hand and trying to shift the conversation into a more comfortable direction. 

~~*~~

Staying overnight at Kurt’s place was always an exercise in no privacy. The space was so small that they couldn’t be anywhere out of line of sight of each other, except in the bathroom, and they were always close enough they could read each other’s body language and facial expressions. 

Kurt was tense and self conscious, and Elliott wanted to go to him and soothe him, but he knew Kurt needed time. And space, which he wasn’t getting. 

“Hon, I can go home and meet you tomorrow with Ev.”

Kurt’s posture tightened to steel but he didn’t turn around from where he stood facing the window. “What?”

“It seems like maybe you need some time alone tonight, and that’s fine. I can go...” Elliott looked at Kurt’s reflection in the glass and saw a bright shine to his eyes. “Unless you want me to stay and comfort you. I don’t exactly know which you’d prefer.”

Kurt hugged himself and lowered his head and Elliott took that as his answer. He moved around the narrow space at the foot of the lowered bed and wrapped his arms around Kurt, who turned in his embrace and buried his face in Elliott’s shirt. 

“‘M sorry,” came the garbled words. Elliott stroked up and down Kurt’s back, holding him firmly. 

“There’s nothing to be sorry for, honey. I’m glad to be here with you, but if you ever need some time alone, I won’t freak out. Now, you were upset all evening after Carole brought up Blaine. Do you want to talk about him?”

Kurt sniffed and turned his head so his cheek was against Elliott’s chest, with him snuggled down close, not hugging Elliott back but letting himself be cradled. Elliott felt an amazing warmth through his body at the trust Kurt was giving him. 

“I don’t know. I do and I don’t. He was... We were... But it really is over, and I am so happy with you and...”

“You wanna get ready for bed and we can talk all curled up in the dark? I’m not going to judge you, Kurt. I’m here for you any way you need me.”

“Yeah.”

Once settled in, Elliott opened his arms to Kurt, and they tangled together facing each other. There was a faint light from outside, but their faces were shadowed and Elliott felt Kurt relaxing. 

“I loved him so much,” Kurt whispered. 

“I know you did. And he loved you, too.”

“We just... It fell apart. The stress of living together and going to school together and spending time with our friends together... I couldn’t breathe. I wanted to be everything he needed, but I just couldn’t. I wasn’t enough. I’m selfish and controlling and—“

“I’m not letting you put yourself down, Kurt. If you want to talk about what happened, that’s fine, but it takes two for things to work so you don’t get to wallow in self-recriminations.”

Kurt huffed. “You know it’s true, though.”

“No. I don’t think those things about you.”

Kurt sniffled. “What...what do you think about me?” His voice was timid, and his vulnerable fragility tore at Elliott. 

“I think you feel driven to succeed. I’m not sure that comes from the healthiest of places, but it’s okay as long as you take care of yourself while you’re working so hard. I think that whether you like it or not, you’re an introvert and you need alone time to recharge, and you’re more sensitive than you let on. I see you try to control everything so that nothing gets misunderstood or goes wrong, which, by the way, doesn’t always work. I think that you love deeply and you get inextricably attached to people and if they don’t display the same attachment, it tears you up. And I think that if you could love yourself as much as you love other people, you’d understand all this a lot better.”

Kurt’s body started to shake and Elliott knew he was crying. 

“I think you’re a beautifully imperfect man and I love you very much,” Elliott said, and pulled Kurt close.


	25. Christmas

Waking Kurt with a Christmas blow job was a very happy start to the day for both Elliott and Kurt. 

Elliott loved sucking Kurt’s big cock. He’d never been a size queen before but stretching his mouth and struggling to deep throat a boyfriend who could have done porn because of his size and beauty were things Elliott found he took really filthy pleasure in. 

“Oh... Oh-oh-oh! Elli! Fuck you’re amazing... Yes, oh— my balls too oh god! Oh! Elli, I’m-I’m gonna— Fuck!!”

Grinning, licking his lips, Elliott shook the covers off his head as he moved up to kiss Kurt good morning. 

Kurt’s face was creased from the pillow and his hair all askew and he looked absolutely perfect to Elliott. 

“Ohmygod. Good morning, Merry Christmas, thank you, I love you. How’s that?” Kurt said, laughing as he pulled away, his tongue working inside his mouth in a way that made Elliott certain he was savoring the taste of his come from Elliott’s own mouth. 

“Perfect. And ditto, my love.”

Kurt flopped back against the pillows. 

“I’m inclined to stay in bed all day now.”

“You could, but I think it’ll be awkward when Evan and your folks arrive.”

“You’re killing my buzz,” Kurt stated, then sat up abruptly. “Oh shit. I’m being very impolite. Let’s go shower and see if I can get you off before the hot water runs out.”

Turned out, he could. 

With that auspicious start, Christmas Day went more smoothly than Christmas Eve had. 

Kurt had moved on from the mention of Blaine the evening before, and so there wasn’t any tension between him and Carole and everyone enjoyed spending the time together. Evan was quiet at first as he seemed to observe the group dynamics, but then he began smoothly inserting himself into the conversation and soon was a lively member. 

Elliott warmed when he saw his twin talking with Kurt and Burt after dinner while he washed the dishes with Carole. Well, with the micro-kitchen Kurt had miraculously prepared a meal for all five of them, Elliott washed and turned around to hand each item for Carole to dry and put away. He so wanted Evan and Kurt to get along: the two most important men in his life.


	26. Kwanzaa

“Joyous Kwanzaa, honey!”

Kurt blinked. “Um, you, too. Is this, um, like the solstice thing?”

“I suppose it could end in a sex marathon, too, but actually I just like to do what I can during Kwanzaa to honor the culture that helps make our lives diverse. I’m going to a drum circle later if you want to come.”

Kurt was looking perplexed. “Okay, I know you’re open and into cultural diversity but...”

“My first serious boyfriend’s family celebrated it. I’m still friends with him. Sudi, you remember, the bald guy who jumped up on the table when we did Express Yourself at that club in Hell’s Kitchen when we were still Pamela Lansbury?”

“The ripped one who pulled his shirt off and carried you out over his shoulder when we were done with our set? Yeah, kind of unforgettable.”

“He was saving me from those teenagers who kept trying to be groupies!”

“Yeah, those girls got the point that you were gay after that.”

“Exactly. He’s awesome. His sister has a shop in Brooklyn, and I always go buy something there this week. And of course I make sure to get my groceries at the bodega by my place: the owners are West African, too.”

“I guess I don’t really know anything about Kwanzaa.”

“Think of it as a celebration of a culture and a time of solidarity.”

“Will Sudi be at the drum circle?”

“Yeah, of course. He has this great djembe—“

“Do you think he’ll take his shirt off?”

Elliott cracked up. “Yeah, probably.”

“I’m in.”


	27. Free Day

Having seen Burt and Carole off the previous morning, and being on break from school, Kurt and Elliott had a day to sleep in with no expectations of going or doing. They’d slept at Elliott’s apartment after the drum circle they’d attended to celebrate Kwanzaa with Elliott’s friend Sudi. Not only had Elliott gotten Kurt to dance to the echoing rhythms the drummers had produced, he’d even gotten Kurt to try a bit of drumming himself. Watching Kurt join in with his tentative dum—tic-dum-dum, Elliott had greatly enjoyed seeing him relax and get into the flow. Kurt’s long legs holding Sudi’s big djembe steady between his knees had caused desire to heat Elliott’s blood and only the exhaustion from dancing and drumming had kept them from taking advantage of it the night before. 

Elliott woke with his head on Kurt’s arm and his own hand resting on Kurt’s stomach. Kurt didn’t look like he’d been rode hard and put away wet like he had the last time Elliott had taken time to watch him sleep. 

Elliott smiled. Kurt looked...like Kurt. The man Elliott was so in love with he regularly imagined how their life together might go as they matured and even grew old. Kids? Maybe. But even if Kurt didn’t want them, Elliott was okay with that. The career he hoped he’d have would probably allow him to spend enough time with children to satisfy his desire for the excuse to play and run around like an idiot. He could always mentor, too. 

Elliott just knew that he wanted Kurt in his life as he navigated its perils and joys. 

It was going to be a very good day.


	28. Sledding

“I’m still not sure this is a good idea,” Kurt said as Elliott led him toward the crowds of people at Cedar Hill. 

“Look, I get that you were a more delicate kid. But you’re a big, strong man now, honey, and you deserve to enjoy the thrill of sledding.”

So sled they did. After half a dozen runs on the lower section, Elliott convinced Kurt to try the upper section, and they laughed and enjoyed taking turns with their legs wrapped around each other before they decided they’d had enough. 

“Next time, ice skating,” Kurt declared. 

“But I don’t know how to skate!”

Kurt laughed at the role reversal and Elliott was forced to agree that it would be only fair.


	29. Vacation

Elliott answered the door while he was still on the phone with his dad. 

“I was just hoping— I haven’t gone in three years since you sent us to avoid us doing spring break in Florida, so... No, okay. Yeah, maybe then. Uh-huh. Yeah, you too.”

Ending the call, Elliott snarled. Kurt looked stunned. 

“Are you okay? I’ve never seen you get angry before!”

Sighing heavily, Elliott shrugged and shook his head, deliberately letting the frustration go. 

“I’m frustrated and disappointed and, angry. I was asking my Dad about St Lucia and he had excuse after flimsy excuse. He just... He’s so disappointed that I’m gay. I know I have to just keep living my life and be matter of fact about it and keep my expectations under control and accept that it’s not really about me, but...”

“It totally sucks.”

“Yup. Completely.”

“We can do something else for spring break, Elli. I don’t mind skipping leaving the country. And we’re pretty close to the ocean here, so we can just head east and check that off my life list!”

Elliott smiled thinly. “I don’t want your first time at the ocean being fucking Atlantic City or something. I want it to be magical for you.”

“I’ll be with you, so it’ll be magical no matter what.”

Elliott burst out laughing. “Jesus, you’re fucking cheesy!”

Kurt blushed and laughed. “Maybe. Okay, yeah, that was cheeseball, but you’re laughing and it’s true, so I don’t care.”

Elliott warmed with affection and pulled Kurt into a hug. 

“You’re so damned sweet. I love you.”

“Yeah. Don’t you forget it, either!”


	30. Drink

“—my birthday, I get to choose who sings what songs! This is the song for you two!”

“Sudi, it’s a sad song! We’re happy! Can’t we do something else?!” Kurt protested. 

“I want to hear you two sing together and I love this song. I’m recording it for YouTube so you best do good!”

Kurt and Elliott looked at each other and Elliott shrugged. He didn’t mind: he loved singing with Kurt, so Kurt was stuck helplessly agreeing. 

They mounted the small stage when it was their turn and the melancholy opening of the song played. 

Met my old lover in the grocery store...

Elliott took the first stanza and they traded off, harmonizing on the chorus. 

Just for a moment I was back at school  
And felt that old familiar pain...

Kurt sang the final stanza and had tears in his eyes as it touched much too close to his heart. 

Afterward, the men settled on Sudi’s giant beanbag ‘Love Sack’ together, and Elliott waited while he watched Kurt struggling through some emotional issue. 

“I miss Blaine,” Kurt finally confessed. Then his eyes widened and he backpedaled. “Not, like, as a boyfriend! I love you, Elli, I’m not—“

Elliott kissed him to stop the babble. 

“I’m not worried. Go ahead and tell me what you’re thinking.”

“I...Blaine was my best friend. We were so close. He saw me through... Anyway. I miss that. I miss being his friend.”

Elliott stroked down Kurt’s cheek with his fingertip. “Was he one of the people who sent you a Christmas card?”

Kurt nodded. 

“Then I think that’s an indication that he still wants you in his life. You should call him.”

Kurt seemed to have to build himself up to it, but after a deep breath, nodded decisively. 

“I’m going to do it now before I lose my nerve.”

“Atta-boy,” Elliott said. It felt good that Kurt didn’t get up for privacy but stayed pressed right against Elliott’s side while he scrolled through his contacts and called his ex-boyfriend, but Elliott distracted himself by seeing what song Sudi had forced the next person to sing. 

“—think so. We’re at a party now, so I don’t think we had major plans for tomorrow. Hang on,” Kurt said, drawing Elliott’s attention. “He’s here in town! Inviting us to the New Directions New Year’s Eve party tomorrow. What do you think?”

Elliott mouthed his response, trying to ask if Kurt really wanted to go. He was absolutely willing to be Kurt’s reason to say no if he wasn’t ready to see everyone. 

But Kurt nodded enthusiastically. 

“Sure!” Elliott said. And so they had plans for New Year’s Eve. Elliott wasn’t sure he was as excited as Kurt seemed to be, but when Kurt was happy, it made everything better for Elliott, so he considered it a win.


	31. Midnight Kiss

Everyone assumed Kurt was at the New Directions New Year’s Eve party to get Blaine back. 

Elliott was using every calming technique he’d ever learned, from humor to yogic breathing, not to get angry and pull Kurt out of the loft apartment with all of the former glee kids who’d been able to make it. 

It started out mild, and was actually amusing at first, but the more everyone drank, the more they insisted that Elliott was a rebound and Kurt would eventually get back together with Blaine. 

Kurt was dismissive of every suggestion anyone made about it, and stayed near Elliott, holding his hand and keeping him involved in the conversations, so Elliott didn’t have any hard feelings toward Kurt, but the looks he received made the skin prickle on the back of his neck. 

And then Blaine arrived with Cooper, at nearly eleven-forty. They’d already been drinking it seemed, and Blaine’s filter was about as effective as mesh holding water. He babbled about how he’d known he was right that there was something between Kurt and Elliott before he and Kurt broke up, and that comment drew even more of an audience. 

Kurt denied it, and argued vehemently with all comers, even tearing into people about abandoning him once he left NYADA and wasn’t the K in Klaine anymore. 

Elliott tried several times to check in and see if Kurt just wanted to leave, but he saw the catharsis happening for Kurt with him being able to say anything and everything he’d ever wanted to to those people. So he held Kurt’s hand and stood tall beside him. 

It was impossible to know if Kurt was burning all his bridges with his heartfelt bitterness as he spewed it at everyone who attacked him. Elliott knew there had been many terrible rows among the group of friends so maybe this would lead to clear skies from which stronger friendships would emerge. 

A tall Latino man who was apparently the plus one of someone in the group shouted out that the ball was dropping and started the countdown to New Year’s. 

It was a distraction for everyone, and Elliott closed his eyes in relief. 

“Two...”

“One...”

“Happy New Year!”

Elliott’s eye flew open when Kurt’s hand pulled from his and he stared in shock as Blaine kissed Kurt. 

And Kurt kissed back. 

“Honey?” Elliott said calmly. 

His voice seemed to break the spell, and Kurt staggered backward, covering his mouth, eyes wild, before turning and running for the door. 

Elliott grabbed their coats and followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read this, and especially to Delightful_Fear and NikiJuly17th for commenting all along the way. You’re awesome!
> 
> I know this is sort of a cliffhanger, so here’s what’s happening with this verse: I’m writing every prompt again in January from Kurt’s POV. You’ll get his journey along the way, and then there will be an actual ending. My beta and I are really loving this snapshot serial style and so that’s how it’s going to go. 
> 
> See you tomorrow under a new title: Reflections


End file.
